Miyu
by bloodprincesss
Summary: This is before Kyo ever met Misao, with his first love, and how it will soon take over his life... and possible end his life with Misao
1. Chapter 1

Ten years ago the future leader of the tengu clan sat in his favorite garden. By his side was his best friend Miyu Siraki. The frail gently tengu rested her head on the stronger one.  
"Kyo," she softly whispered to him. "What is wrong?"  
"Miyu I wish I could tell you, but I fear your heart may burst," he pulled her closer into his arms. Kyo kissed her forehead, and smiled at her. "You know that I won't do anything unless it was good for you."  
Kyo cared about this girl more than anyone in his this girl sitting next to him was his first love. He was afraid of hurting with words that will take him away. He was about to leave her to go see the senka maiden with his brother Sojo. He hated that he had to go with him. Why did he have to go anyways? It was not like he was going to get her. He wanted to stay with Miyu.  
"Kyo I really want to know. For the last few days you have been acting uneasy. Is it because your brother is leaving," she asked him.  
"Yeah it is because of that, but I'm also leaving with him. I will be back as soon as I need to. And you know that I'm not doing this to get away from you too," he laughed.  
"You better not or I think I will die from you being gone to long," she joked with him.  
Kyo stood up and held Miyu up and let her wings unfurl. She started to fly only a few inches above the ground. Kyo helped guide her home. Along their way they talk about the senka maiden and how she would look. Miyu talked of her as if she was a hideous beast, but Kyo thought differently. He thought she would be a delicate little girl. Who was afraid of what was happening to her and was like Miyu.  
As they approached Miyu's home Kyo stopped her. In a childlike manner he grabbed her hand, "Miyu I'm going to miss you," he whispered. The tengu kissed her gently hoping not to scare the girl before him.  
Miyu looked at him a little shocked and put her hand to her lips. "What was that for," Miyu asked him. Miyu understood what a kiss was and what it meant, but she couldn't comprehend why Kyo did it.  
"I don't know. I guess it is because I really want to know what it is like to kiss someone, and so I pick you," he tried to explain.  
"Oh ok. Umm… bye Kyo," she waved to him and entered her house. Miyu went to her room and started to sob. So many things ran through her head, but one thing was clear Kyo was leaving and he was the only one she had.


	2. Chapter 2

Five years later.

Miyu stood in the garden where she and her first love spent most of their time together. She picked some flowers and placed them next to the tree like it was a grave site to him. Miyu heard that he had fallen in love with the senka maiden and left her alone to take care of herself, but she hoped that somewhere Kyo still loved her.

Kyo stood behind her and coughed to get her attention.

Miyu turned around and was almost about to faint from the shock of finding out she was not alone in the garden. "Oh Kyo it is just you."

"Yeah it is just me Miyu. I just wanted to see you. It looks like you can walk better now. I mean you are not using your wings," he said trying to make conversation with her.

"Yep Zenki helped me with it. He has been a great help with everything since you left," she smiled and walked closer to her love. Zenki did help a lot with her health and she wasn't as frail as she was. He also helped her forget the fact the Kyo did not love her and left her alone.

"That is wonderful. So I guess you heard about what happened when I met and started to… umm… hang out with the senka maiden." Kyo could tell that she did, because when he mentioned the senka maiden, her face sunk.

"Yeah I did. Zenki told me about it, and you were coming back. I thought you would visit me though," she whispered. "So what is her name?"

"Her name is Misao. I think you would like her a lot," he answered.

"I don't know if I will or not. So why did you come here," Miyu asked him.

"I came here so I can see you. I know you must be horribly angry with me, but do you forgive me," Kyo looked at her with the same eyes he would look at her when she was young.

"It is hard not to forget you Kyo. I mean you were my first love and my first kiss," she sighed, and said it in a joking manner.

"I was your first love I thought Zenki would have been your first love. He was there for you the most, but I guess I was their longer," he laughed.

"Oh but Kyo you know how a young girl's heart is. It will cling to the first person who holds out their hands and say, oh Miyu you can walk down sit there and mope just unfurl your wings and fly," she said while quoting the first conversation they had when they were four years old.

Miyu laughed to herself remember when they did first meet. He used such complicated and confusing words around her. It made her feel even worse about herself, until Kyo explained how he knew this and she didn't.

The laugh made Kyo as confused as she was when they first met, but he went with it knowing how confusing Miyu is. Kyo wrapped one of his long arms around and kissed her again. This time it was not like before he let the kiss linger; even if Miyu was trying to pull away.

When Miyu managed to escape his strong grip she looked at him with fury in her eyes. "What was that for," she screamed it was very hard to tell if she was angry or grateful, but Kyo guessed angry.

"I wanted to see if you got better at kissing since the last one," he said, "just wanted know if Zenki taught you other things."  
"Well he didn't! Zenki thinks of me as a pure innocent tengu," she flew off as fast as she could fly back to her house.

Kyo went over to the tree where Miyu placed the flowers and smiled to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Several days later.

Kyo had received news that Miyu has fallen ill, and decided to go visit her. Kyo knocked on the door.

"Come in," called one of the voices of her nurse.

Kyo walked into the room and saw Miyu lying on the bed looking like she was about to die. "Oh Miyu if I ever bring the senka maiden her I will have her come and heal you," he whispered.

"Kyo I don't want you here," Miyu ordered. "And don't talk about her in my presents," she started to have a coughing fit from yelling at Kyo.

"Miyu don't strain yourself," said a nurse.

"Oh just shut up and leave," Miyu said through coughs.

The nurse stood up and left the two of them alone.

Kyo moved over to the bed and sat down. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. For some reason Miyu was not yelling at him. "You know I do care for you Miyu. It was just because you can Misao share a lot of things in common, and I was alone and I needed someone to love," he tried to explain. "Misao you know you are my first and only love," he whispered softly into her ear.

Miyu stood up and slapped him across the face. "How dare you call me that disgusting name."

Kyo stood up as well and took her wrists. "That name is one of the most beautiful in the world to me, and yours is the other," he yelled at her.

"If my name is then why did you say her name? Why are you still here I thought you did not want me I thought you want that Misao girl," she said starting to cry.

"I want you Miyu I love you Miyu. I did not mean to say her name I meant to say yours," he pleaded trying to make him sound innocent.

"Then stop trying to be head of the clan. Stay with me here. Be with me. All I want is you to love me and stay by my side till I die," the smaller tengu started to cry into his chest.

"I will Miyu," he said. He slipped down into the bed with her and spent the rest of the day there in her arms. Knowing the next day he will be leaving her to train. He did not know why he said what he said, but he does not know what he will do with the naked tengu laying next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This one is just a follow up one what happened that night. There is only a few more left. I hope you like it so far. I know I am not the best writer. Oh and later when Miyu changes it is pronounce Mutiny... her name switches from japanese to english so please leave a comment telling me what you think. Thank you.**

* * *

Six months later.

Kyo returned home once more hoping to see Miyu. He walked up to her house and before he had a chance to answer Miyu's mother opened the door.  
"What are you doing here," she asked him in a tone that was going to kill.  
"I am here to see Miyu. I haven't seen here in six months, and I thought it would be nice to visit," he laughed and brushing his hair out of his face. Kyo was kind of worried because he never heard Miyu's mom talk like that ever.  
Miyu's mom moved out of the way, but as she walked by she gripped onto his arm. "The Miyu you knew is now gone because of you. Now when you see here you better not make a promise to her and then break it. She is in the kitchen with Zenki," she said pointing the way to the kitchen.  
"Yes ma'am," he mumbled choking on the words. He smiled as she released him, and headed towards the kitchen.  
When he arrived in the kitchen he saw Zenki with his arms wrapped around Miyu's waist, and whispering into her neck. "Uh hey guys," he said nervously. "What are you cooking," he asked.  
"It is nothing much Kyo just some rice," Miyu said in a hushed tone.  
"Oh cool can I have some," Kyo said walking up to her laughing.  
"No Kyo I made enough for Zenki and me," Miyu looked at him.  
Zenki turned to see Kyo he looked at him with disgust not liking Kyo being near Miyu. He hurt her so much and he took something so precious to her, that she wished to give to him. Miyu could never get it back, and has a reminder of that day six months ago.  
"So what has changed? I am guessing you two are dating now," he could feel how tense it was in the room.  
"Yeah we are Kyo, but he also proposed to me as well. We are going to get married before the triplets are born," Miyu turned to him.  
Kyo was shocked and backed up a little looking at her body. "How long have you been pregnant," he asked.  
"Well I think six months," she answered quickly.  
"So when we- you know," he stuttered  
Miyu nodded and leaned against Zenki. "I was joking with me and Zenki being engaged though. I guess you still want the senka maiden. I don't mind you going after her anymore. I have my prince, and you hideous frog can leave me from now one," her tone changed when she started talking about the senka maiden. Zenki noticed it and started to get worried a little bit.  
"Miyu you should go and sit down and rest," he said into her ear.  
"No, and don't call me that name! I am Miyutany," she yelled pushing him back. "And Kyo I want to leave my house now! And I will not you come and destroy my world like you always did whenever you showed up. I hate you Kyo and I hope Lord Sojo will remain the heir to the clan and you his vassal. You are being the lord of this clan for your own selfish purpose of love of an eleven year old girl who does not know who you are right now," she yelled ready about to hit him.  
"Miyu how dare you talk of Misao that way," he barked back at her.  
"Did you just not hear me I told you not to calm me that name," she yelled at him storming out of the room.  
Zenki walked up next to Kyo and sighed. "I guess you met her other half," he laughed.  
"Her other half?"  
"Yeah Miyu has a split personality isn't that fun," he laughed, "we found out about it about five months ago. She kept on freaking out because she could not remember having sex with you at all. And when we got her mad she switched out from her sickly character into this Miyutany girl. She remembers being with you with extreme details, but Miyu doesn't and now she is out and won't go back in for a while."  
"Oh really should I go talk to her," Kyo asked.  
"Better not. She is quite testy right now, and is always angry so she will calm down on her own," he answered.  
"Well I better be going. Call me when she is going to have the triplets."  
"Yes my lord," he said bowing as Kyo passed by.


End file.
